


A Chuck E Cheese Fanfic I Wrote For Class

by Sammy_Canter (orphan_account)



Series: Sam's School Shenanigans [1]
Category: Chuck E Cheese - Fandom
Genre: 'describe a job that deals with music', Gen, am a crackhead, and i - Freeform, but i thought that should be known, charlie is a girl btw, enjoy, hi, i love pam, i wrote fanfiction for an assignment for my choir, i wrote it in two hours, its a chuck e cheese fanfic, its never said outright, kind of, my mother wasnt proud of me lol, pam is my life, please appriciate her, so I wrote this, the questions was, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sammy_Canter
Summary: Dude I'm a crackhead and wrote a Chuck E Cheese fanfiction for my choir assignment. The question was something like 'describe a musical career'. Enjoy because my mom sure didn't.
Series: Sam's School Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703314
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Chuck E Cheese Fanfic I Wrote For Class

Imagine. You unclog ticket machines all day. You smile to please the children who take ten minutes picking out their prizes, when really you just want to tell them that all of them are freaking cheap and they can buy them at their local Dollar General, so PLEASE JUST PICK AND MOVE ON AND STOP TOUCHING THE GLASS WITH YOUR GRUBBY FINGERS. You mop up vomit with bleach that doesn’t smell quite right. You serve pizza to little children or adults, depending on how long it’s been since the latest conspiracy theory by Shane Dawson came out and how many people had money to spare after buying his new make-up collection.

While you’re sitting behind the counter on a stool that always tilts, you see it. There, outside the door, a car pulls into the driveway. You look at the clock. 2 in the pms. Weird. Most people coming in for lunch wouldn’t be here anymore. And it’s a Monday, so kids should be in school. You think absentmindedly about your unfulfilling paycheck as you look back to the car. The sight causes you to gasp.

Balloons. The children are holding balloons. 

Oh god. 

It’s a birthday party. 

Heart racing, you scramble away from the counter and over to your coworkers, who are trying to decide the best way to get a stuck kid out of those weird plastic tube things. They don’t notice you as you approach. 

“I dunno Eddie,” Pam says, twiddling with her ponytail. It’s held in place with a scrunchie and obnoxiously tall. “I mean, I would get the twerp out, but I don’t want to rub my hair over whatever's on the walls of that thing.” She shudders. “I can’t go from blonde to dirty blonde. You understand, don’t you?”

Eddie looks as stubborn as he is oily. He looks like he’s 12. He’s actually in college. “Pamela, if you seriously think I care ab-” 

“Guys,” you shout, leaning on Pam for support as you make an attempt to catch your breath. She would never be caught dead with you at school. But social norms leave in Chuck-E-Cheese. There are only the Twerps, the Obnoxious Parents, and you guys. She rubs your back but looks disgusted at your heaving. “There’s a birthday party. Out in the parking lot- they’re coming quick.”

Pam lets out a gasp. “What?! No. I am not taking birthday shift. Charlie, I just got my nails done. You have to understand. I am not going to do it. I can’t.” She holds her hand out to you, showing off her perfectly manicured nails. They’re the same shade as the flesh underneath your own nails. It unsettles you.

You turn to Eddie, desperation in your eyes. He chooses not to acknowledge you and focus on Pam instead. “Pamela. You have to understand. This whole birthday shift is a very big deal, and I swear to the Lord of Rats above, if you get out of it because you just did your FU-” 

She cuts him off, side-eyeing the parents in the booth next to them. They are occupied with the phones and not noticing how one of them is getting cups from the water game and pouring it on other children’s tickets. “I’ll give ya 20 bucks.” 

The world goes still. Your brain is washed out of thoughts. Eddie considers this. 

“I-hey, wait, why am *I* not being offered 20 bucks??? I’m the one that told you!” 

Pam looks at you with something akin to pity and pats your head. “No offense Charlie. But you have the backbone of a rolly polly, and I’m really not very worried about convincing you to not make me work the birthday shift. Eddie on the other hand? He’s on the debate team. I stand no chance.” She pulls out her wallet, picking out a 20 and holding it out towards Eddie. “Deal?” 

You want to fight back, but know that you can’t. She’s right. Eddie is on the debate team. You are but a mathlete. You don’t hold an inch to his conviction. You sigh and droop your shoulders in shame. Eddie shrugs. “Yeah, sure. I could use the money.” 

She hands it over and pulls out two sticks of gum, popping one in her mouth and handing you the other. “Sorry Charlie. Better luck next time.” She turns to Eddie, about to say something. She is cut off by the screeching laughter of a little boy as he dumps a cup of water onto her shoes and makes a break for it. She gasps. “You- these aRE LOUY BATONS YOU LITTLE S-”

She’s gone before you can blink. 

You turn to Eddie. Sweet, sour Eddie. Debate team work-adverse Eddie. Eddie, who has mastered the art of talking for hours on end until the person he’s arguing with gives up. Eddie, who once fought a math teacher on if 2+2=7 and won. Eddie. The man who will either be your downfall or your savior. You hold your arms out in an exaggerated desperate style.

“Eddie-” 

“No.” 

“Bu-” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“We-” 

“I refuse.” 

“I-” 

“Charlie I’m not taking the birthday shift. And that’s final.” 

The way he says it only makes it more than clear- that is final. You will be working the birthday shift. There is no other way. 

You sigh. “Okay. But I really do think-” 

Before you can convince him, or at least attempt to, Eddie is gone. There is still a child in the plastic tubes. Your world has been destroyed. There is a birthday party waiting for you at the counter, a grand total of six smiling children’s faces looking at you with hope in their eyes as you unwrap Pam’s gum and pop it in your mouth. It’s too minty for your taste and has a hint of orange after being in her wallet for so long. No matter. It gives you the drive to plaster on a too-big smile and greet the Obnoxious Parents and the Twerps, handing them their bands and leading them to the table at the front of the building. 

The parents tell you the birthday girl’s name as soon as you sit them down, but you forget no sooner than as you are told. You’re lucky the name is already in the system for the birthday song, or else you would be left to awkwardly mumble something when it came time to cheer her name. You think it starts with an S. You will later discover it starts with an M. 

You hand the ticket bracelets to the children and watch as they run off into the distance, laughing and shoving each other to see who can get to the whack-a-mole game first. You notice Pam, arms crossed in the corner of the room as she talks to a mother and a father while holding her shoes in one hand. You can practically hear their begs for forgiveness from here. Eddie is behind the counter, leaning over and trying to see what a toddler is pointing to on the prize rack. He catches your eye and waves. You can’t find it in you to wave back. 

You bring out cake and pizza, one having too little frosting and the other having too much grease, and tell the parents that the birthday song will be starting soon. They look at you with mild annoyance and ask for another pizza. You wish to Scream.

Finally, the children gather together, counting down the timer until Chucky and his crew start jamming out in repetitive motions to a prerecorded happy birthday song sung by some underpaid voice actor, probably from Nickelodeon. 

You look into the eyes of Chuck and his friends. Their eyes move from side to side at random, and though your inner-self tells you that they are simply programmed this way, you can’t help but shudder when you have the unfortune of having them land on you. The bird looks too much like Chica from Five Nights at Freddy’s for comfort, and it reminds you of the copious amounts of not safe for work fan art there is of this character. The purple character reminds you of a muppet and Barney mashed together. The dog is straight-up disturbing, and you can’t help but imagine what it’s like for the Pizza Man to live in a world full of seven-feet rodents. 

There are twenty seconds left on the clock, and the parents are trying desperately to keep the children’s energy up until the song starts. You sigh and pop on your furry, Mickey Mouse-ripoff ears, looking to the other side of the room. Dozens of children watch you, wishing it was their birthday. Pam is looking at you and grinning ear to ear. Eddie gives you a thumbs up. 

You sigh, giving him a thumbs up in return. You finally face the birthday children and begin to count down with them. You wonder if any of them can smell the minty-orange of your gum from a few feet away. Finally, fireworks explode on the screen, and you chant with Chucky as the children gasp in excitement. 

“Come on everybody, let’s sing the birthday song!”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read that. Why.


End file.
